


Une nuit sans sommeil

by AndersAndrew



Category: Death Note
Genre: Bromance, Friendship, Geeky, Messy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 10:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1223437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comme à son habitude, Matt surfe sur internet durant la nuit. Peu importe ce qu'il y fait, ce n'est jamais très important, jamais très intéressant, mais au moins ça l'occupe. Jusqu'à ce que sa routine soit bouleversée.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une nuit sans sommeil

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : Une nuit sans sommeil  
> Auteur : Andersandrew  
> Fandom : Death Note  
> Personnages/Couples : Matt (Mello)  
> Rating : PG  
> Nombre de mots : 571

Il est 4h57.  
Et ses yeux ne lui font même plus mal à force d'aller et venir entre les écrans. L'un diffuse un film d'horreur, l'autre est un jeu de drague japonais, le troisième passe en boucles des clips musicaux, dont les notes pop-rock emplissent l'appartement un peu comme un parfum embaumant l'air, imprégnant chaque fibre de tissus.  
Il laisse sa main glisser vers l'un des clavier. Il effleure une BD coincée dessous pour qu'il puisse la lire en geekant, et ses doigts viennent taper quelques mots. La poupée virtuelle lui réponds alors par des mots doux.  
Dans la vraie vie, il est incapable de dire ça à une vraie fille. Il se ferait sans doute gifler.  
Il a un goût âcre dans la bouche ; sa cigarette est en train de s'éteindre. Alors il la porte jusqu'au cendrier, et tapote dessus, avant de l'y abandonner pour se remettre à pianoter.  
Il n'a aucune envie de dormir, et pourtant il faudra bien. Sans doute fera-t-il une longue sieste dans l'après midi. Ou peut-être pas. Il a tant de fichiers à télécharger, tant de nouvelles séries à découvrir, tant de logiciels à essayer.  
La fatigue ne compte plus. Avant, il faisait attention, et puis il en a perdu l'habitude. A présent, il brûle la chandelle par les deux bouts, n'hésitant pas à aligner les nuits blanches coup sur coup.  
Il déteste rêver. C'était toujours trop fade, par rapport à la réalité que pouvait lui apporter ses écrans d'ordinateurs. Il scrute les nouvelles, à la recherche d'indices, mais sans grande motivation. Il n'a jamais eu le caractère qu'il fallait pour demeurer opiniâtre sur une tâche. Il perdait souvent de vue ses objectifs, déviant d'informations en motifs d'intérêt, oubliant ce qu'il était en train de chercher. Sans doute était-il impatient, paresseux, las.  
Soudain, sans prévenir, la fatigue devient comme un coup de massue, son dos se courbe sous le poids de sa tête devenue tout à coup très lourde. Il tâte dans le noir et réussit à s'emparer d'une canette de boisson énergétique ; il la vide en deux traits, sa pomme d'Adam allant et venant le long de sa gorge tandis qu'il déglutit.  
La musique n'atteint plus ses oreilles depuis longtemps ; il est concentré sur autre chose. Il aime avoir l'esprit toujours occupé, blindé d'informations sensorielles diverses, car alors il ne pense pas au vide de son existence – il ne pense plus à rien. Pourtant, un bruit inhabituel vient interrompre sa routine.  
Une sonnerie de téléphone.  
Interloqué, il se lève. Il titube jusqu'au canapé défoncé qui lui sert de lit, virant les coussins et les couverture en vrac sur le sol crasseux. Il finit par dénicher son vieux portable motorola. Une seconde, il essaye de se rappeler comment décrocher ; cela fait si longtemps qu'il ne s'en ait pas servi, qu'il est étonné que ça marche encore.  
Il ouvre le clapet.  
« Allô ? », demande-t-il, la voix rendue rauque et basse par le tabac.  
\- J'ai besoin d'un service.  
Claire, froide, vibrante comme la corde d'une guitare. C'est Mello, il n'y a aucun doute.  
Matt sourit faiblement et s'assoit lourdement dans un fauteuil à roulettes, reprenant sa clope dans le cendrier. Le siège a fini par prendre la forme de son corps, tant il y passe de temps ; cela le rend étonnamment confortable.  
\- Hey ! Ça faisait un sacré bail, frangin.  
Et c'est là que les ennuis commencèrent.


End file.
